Lep'tis
Unlike many other goa'uld who came to Earth and took the identity of gods present in the pantheon of various civilizations, Lep'tis bears the name of a Roman city built in North Africa. For people who live in the planets of its domain, it is known as the God of knowledge (understood as technological progress) and of Medicine. History Created on planet Earth by one of the System Lord Ba'al registers, it took identity directly from the city as its impersonation. but precisely this first act of disobedience towards his mother forced him to leave the planet on the orders of Ba'al himself, who at that time still reigned on planet Earth. Sent to the planet Tyros, he worked to create the social and governmental structures of the new colony just founded by Ba'al himself. For decades the administration of the planet kept Lep'tis away from the attention of Ba'al himself. When the latter requested the replacement of the goa'uld governor with another suitor, Lep'tis indignantly plotted to eliminate first his substitute and then Ba'al himself. Sure of his ally, the goa'uld Mot, Lep'tis set a trap to both goa'uld managing to kill the rival and wound the System Lord. later Ba'al was killed by Mot but to save him from a final death, Queen Astarte thought about it, who resurrected the System Lord through a sarcophagus. The fall of Mot, forced Lep'tis to abandon the planet Tyros by now aware that the revenge of Ba'al would be unleashed on his head. Entering the underground, Lep'tis wandered around the galaxy, living by expedients and often changing guests every time he came to a new planet. In 1688, Lep'tis was captured and taken in the presence of Ba'al, who enjoyed torturing the prisoner until he was freed and taken to one of the planets considered by the Ba'al himself to be junk. On this planet, Lep'tis was able to take an interest in medical science, working on various genetic experiments. experiment after experiment, the dead grew, even rivaling Lep'tis with the terrible Nirrti. In one of these experiments, Lepì'tis was the victim of toxic corrosive vapors, which terribly damaged part of the body of his human host and also his physiology goa'uld. Unable to change host, Lep'tis began the search to find a cure or a system to move his consciousness into a new symbiotic without consciousness. Meanwhile, long stays in the sarcophagus led to the collapse of his small domain goa'uld, which disintegrated completely, leaving only the planet in which he resided permanently. Stargate Renaissance Unfortunately the sarcophagus only stopped the continuous degradation of the body due to the corrosive agent, forcing Lep'tis to look for a completely different solution from the previous attempts. But the very attempts to find a cure or anyway a therapy capable of supporting his life for a long time, caused a devastating epidemic in the human population of the planet where he lived. Quarantined by the same ba'al, he saw in the chaos resulting from the tau'rì fall of the Supreme System Lord Ra, a moment in which to look for a cure or a treatment outside the boundaries of System Lord Ba'al territories . Having come into contact with Nirrti, he was asked to work as a guinea pig to find a definitive cure from his rival. Although Lep'tis did not willingly accept being an experimental guinea pig, he realized that his situation could only improve with Nirrti's own knowledge. The latter, however clever, however, could only slow down the inevitable, taking part of the information of the corrosive pathogen and creating a pestilence which he will then use on the planet Hanka shortly thereafter. Disappointed also by Nirrti, Lep'tis returned to his planet dealing with improving his health situation, but almost completely isolating himself from his men to avoid further infections. But the fall of Ba'al sounded like an opportunity for Lep'tis, who unexpectedly decided to occupy a small territory militarily, once controlled by Ba'al himself. It was on this occasion that the SGC teams came into conflict with his jaffas. Eager to put himself in a good light in the eyes of the redeemed Anubis, Lep'tis tried to propagate a plague through the SGC teams. Despite the deaths of as many as 5 SGC teams, Lep'tis failed in an attempt to destroy the entire Earth population. His fate is dark, but it is probable that Anubis sealed Lep'tis on his planet and prevented him from escaping. Personality Unlike many other goa'uld, Lep'tis is not particularly interested in the conquest of planets, but is fascinated by scientific research and in particular biological research. In some ways similar to Nirrti, Lep'tis has no qualms about achieving the results by sacrificing entire, perhaps millennial, civilizations just to corroborate his theory or his experiment. but this spasmodic search led him to a dead end street. Due to exposure to a particularly corrosive substance, it is impossible for him to change host, forcing him to sit in the sarcophagus continuously. Category:Goa'uld